


Reunion

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi's girlfriend comes back from a long mission, and they celebrate their reunion in the Hokage's office. (NSFW)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Hi :) Can I request some Kakashi smut in the Hokage's office please? I love your blog so much!”  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!  
> ALSO -- I've started writing headcanons (and will take requests for those as well), but I'm not planning to post them here -- so check out my tumblr if you want to see those!

“So, I see the mission went well.” Kakashi said, and you nodded. You and your squad of new genin had just returned from a week-long mission, the hardest one your students had been tasked with thus far. Your students had fared even better than you expected, and you were very satisfied with their performance.

“Everything went perfectly,” you said happily, smiling at your students. They beamed back at you, happy to make their sensei proud. You looked back at Kakashi, sitting behind the Hokage’s desk, and saw a small smile had made its way to his one exposed eye.

“I’m glad to hear it. You’re all free to go except Y/n -- I’ll have another mission for you soon.” Your students nodded and headed out of the room, leaving you and the Hokage alone in his office. You smiled at the man, crossing the room to his desk. The two of you had been dating in secret for some time now, and you cherished every moment you had with the busy man -- even if it meant talking business.

“I missed you,” Kakashi said, as you leaned in and pressed your lips gently to his, still hidden behind his mask. You had gotten used to the feeling of the fabric on your skin at this point; unless you were behind closed doors, the man almost never took it off. “I never realized a week could be so long.” You smiled brightly.

“I know,” you agreed. “I thought about you every day.” You saw him grin behind his mask.

“Oh, did you now?” His tone made you blush. It was rare that the two of you had enough time alone to have sex, but when you did...it was mind-blowing. You had managed to steal him away from his work the night before you left for your mission, and your body trembled with desire when you remembered what he had done to you that night, how he had touched you.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the parting gift you gave me before the mission,” you said quietly, winking. You saw a small blush creep up Kakashi’s exposed cheek, and you grinned cheekily. You traced a hand down his chest, feeling his strong chest under his clothes. “I was hoping our reunion would entail something similar.” Kakashi nodded, breathless, and you pulled down his mask, kissing his warm, soft lips deeply. Kakashi leaned into your kiss, his arm reaching up to snake around your waist and pull you down to sit on his lap. He was always strong yet gentle when it came to being physical with you, and had grown to have little shame in guiding your body where he wanted you. 

“Neither could I,” he said, breathy, and you grinned, kissing him even more deeply. “We’ll have to be quick though, baby.” You nodded, and slid off his lap, dropping to your knees. You looked at him expectantly, and he nodded, breathless. You pulled down his pants, exposing his large cock. You licked a stripe up the side, running your tongue across the vein, and felt Kakashi shiver. He reached a hand out to grab your hair, pulling just hard enough not to hurt you but to still make you moan at the slight pain, and dropped the other hand to your breast, reaching through your shirt to play with your nipple. You felt the area between your legs grow damp, and you took his length in your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and sucking deeply. You sucked his dick for a few minutes, pumping your hand up and down its wet length, until Kakashi tugged your hair gently to pull you off.

“I want...to be inside of you,” he breathed, and you smiled mischievously, wiping your mouth. You stood up and removed your pants and underwear, positioning yourself on Kakashi’s lap, right above his erection. He leaned in and kissed you slowly as you sank down on his cock, feeling his length stretch you out and moaning into his mouth to muffle the sounds you made. Kakashi had one hand wrapped around your waist to steady you, and the other snaked up your shirt, unclipping your bra deftly and grabbing one of your breasts, massaging it and toying with the nipple. You bounced up and down on his cock, setting a quick yet steady pace, and sinking deeper with each thrust. You didn’t dare to take your lips off his -- you had become such a moaning mess that you were afraid if you didn’t keep your mouth covered, someone would hear you.

You felt sweat begin to trickle down Kakashi’s forehead, and his breath grew faster, indicating he was about to finish. You picked up your speed, bouncing up and down on his dick even faster, and he squeezed your nipple hard, making you come undone in his arms. He was only seconds behind you, and you felt his warm white liquid coat the walls of your pussy. You stopped moving and sat in his lap gently, feeling his dick begin to soften inside of you. Kakashi pressed a long, deep kiss to your lips, and then dropped his head to rest it in the crook of your neck, his sweaty forehead meeting your warm skin. 

“Wow,” he managed after a moment, and you laughed gently.

“That was amazing,” you agreed, and the two of you sat for a moment in each other’s arms, catching your breath. Kakashi pulled a towel out of one of his desk drawers -- he always kept it there in case of circumstances like this -- and cleaned the two of you off. You had both put your pants back on and Kakashi had pulled his mask back up when you perched yourself on his lap again, pressing a gentle kiss to his clothed nose.

“That was one hell of a reunion,” you said, laughing softly, and he smiled in return.

“It was. Why don’t we do it again soon?” You nodded excitedly. 

“Anytime you want, baby.”


End file.
